In today's world, the process of evaluating employment candidates and employees for a company can be a daunting exercise that can include a thorough manual investigation of all candidate resumes received, which is considered inefficient and inaccurate. It is recognised that effective employee selection and subsequent employee hiring are key elements related to employee retention and reduction of employee turnover. In addition, it is recognised that there is a need for monitoring company culture and providing updated reassessment and employee benchmarking in situations where the cultural rate of change inside an organization is significant, which can be done during annual employee reviews. It can be important for a company to customize around their own employees because each company and corresponding culture can be different. Accordingly, the ability to benchmark accurately and to have an ability to dynamically change benchmarking standards for a company can be key to performance of the company in their market niche.
Companies also recognize that company culture is perpetuated based on the employee make-up of the company. In areas where company culture is identified as deviating from a desired standard, companies tend to seek out and hire leadership individuals with perceived beneficial traits to help get their company culture back on the right track, e.g. increasing devaluation of a company's stock in light of a perceived high performance, innovation driven culture of the company which indicates a change in leadership may be necessary. However, in view of ever increasing fluctuation in employee loyalty behaviours to their employers, the current makeup of company employees may be incompatible or otherwise out of sync, at least partly, with the perceived beneficial traits of the newly hired person (e.g. people in management) Therefore, it is even more important in today's business to know what the overall character of a company's employee makeup is through benchmarking, in order to help recognize any dynamic evolutions in employee character and ability.
Currently, employers use personality assessments to help improve accuracy, but the process of customizing their personality assessment to their job is still considered inefficient. Employers (in particular small businesses) require an inexpensive, easy-to-use, self-serve methodology for customizing their online personality assessment to their own unique job. In particular, the process of customizing the assessment using an organization's own employees (benchmarking) can be particularly cumbersome. In terms of larger businesses, the ability to have an efficient benchmarking process that can be dynamically created and revised to correspond to the ever changing employment needs of the company, is desired.
Unfortunately, existing candidate and employee review processes have a heavy manual component both from company staff and their opinion, plus involvement of an employment consultant and their “expertise” in trying to create a benchmark for the company's job posting, based on a manual analysis of a plurality of employment traits for selected company employees. The consultants take all the employee data and use their best judgment to create the ideal benchmark for the company employment position (i.e. job posting) to be advertised. Each benchmark varies both by the data inputs as well as through the individuals (from the company and/or hired consultants) making the decision/influencing the process. One disadvantage of the current benchmarking processes is that they can be only suited to companies with a large, relatively static number of employees from which to help create the benchmark. Further, the creation of benchmarks can involve an inefficient use of company resources, which would be better spent in attending to daily affairs of the company.
Further, current hiring practices using benchmarks can be inefficient, requiring the review of a large number of candidate resumes that match the benchmark, as well as associated interview time.